


It's (Not) Your Fault

by sixwingedbee



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Gore, It's not your fault, Possible Spoilers, Spoilers, Violence, unsure how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixwingedbee/pseuds/sixwingedbee
Summary: "What happened wasn't your fault."What ifs leading to disaster. Dark Road Episode 1 spoilers.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	It's (Not) Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Some major spoilers for Dark Road episode 1, don't read this unless you've made it past Mission 20. A lot of speculation though, as we don't actually Know. 
> 
> I was very inspired by xiglux's art over here. I saw it and couldn't stop thinking of it. https://twitter.com/xiglux/status/1275262488351825920

The Heartless was too strong. Massive. 

These children didn't stand a chance. Their armor was brittle to this creature's touch. Shards of metal jutting out and bending inward to do more harm to its owner. 

Hermod was already stilled, slumped over in the crater his body made within the rocky wall. Blood dripped from the cracks in his armor, singed from dark orbs that rained down. 

An enormous hand grabbed the smallest, and time seemed to slow as it lifted her up, high above its head, before slamming her down. Vor's screams were silenced the moment she hit the ground. 

She wasn't moving.

“No, no!” Urd's screams rang out, echoing against tall walls of rock around them. Reaching high into the empty skies from the bottom of their cage. She wasn't thinking. A hand reached outward as she ran forward towards Vor's body. Unaware that the Darkside had shifted its attention to her. Before the claws could reach, Bragi body slammed her. Both wielders tumbled to the side, while the ground was scraped and scarred by the sheer might of the Heartless. 

That didn't stop Urd's determination to get to the little one. She screamed, struggling against Bragi. Her visor was torn off, unable to see with the blood that splattered it. 

“Let me go!” 

“Xehanort, help!” Bragi screamed. He could see the other boy had frozen. A small apology was whispered before Bragi struck Urd with his keyblade, sending her as far away from the monster as he could.

It drew breath that it did not have, arching it's back as its golden eyes faced the moon. No sound came from its mouth, but they could feel it. The violent rumble that shook their bones and squeezed their hearts. Filling them with dread. 

Bragi held his hands to his ears, as if praying that would drown out a sound that wasn't truly there. He hunched over in pain, screwing his eyes shut. 

Xehanort finally snapped out of his daze. “Bragi, look out!” 

It was too late. The Heartless reached out, snatching the ginger into its claws. Squeezing. 

Urd screamed again, staring up in fear. 

Struggling to take a breath, Bragi looked down at his friends. So far below him. His grip on his keyblade tightened, he wouldn't let go. “It's-” he coughed, feeling something crack as the monster held him tighter. Light shot from his keyblade, aiming magical barriers to the two on the ground. 

“It's okay-” 

“Bragi!” Xehanort pushed against the barrier. Smashing his keyblade into it. It wasn't his magic. He had to get out. He had to get to Bragi. It wouldn't give. He couldn't do anything. 

Bragi looked down at him, giving him that usual smile. 

“It's going to be okay-”

Xehanort watched in horror, as Bragi's body suddenly seized with a terrible crunching sound. His head fell back as he went limp. The keyblade was dropped, disappearing in a flash of light within the air.

The barrier finally shattered under Xehanort's weapon. As did the one around Urd, with no one powering it.

The Heartless brought its closed fist to the ground. Bragi's body was lost in the darkness that pooled beneath it. Several smaller shadows crawled out, swarming. 

Xehanort swung his keyblade to knock a Shadow out of the way as he ran. Ran to Urd. He had to get her. She was too hurt to get up!

"Xehanort!" 

He screamed, unable to reach her in time. 

He could feel the Darkside rear back again, letting out another impossible roar. It rattled him and brought him to his knees. He slammed his keyblade into the ground to try and steady and pull himself up. It was so horrible.

They lost. 

This was his fault.

He pushed them to continue. He froze. Nothing could bring them back. 

Hands dropped on his shoulder, pulling him out of his anger and grief. Xehanort could just barely hear Master Odin's shouts. More following. Older. Stronger. 

“I got you!” 

He was pulled through the Lane that had opened behind him. It was shut immediately and then it was only him and Eraqus. Back home in Scala. 

Without them.

He couldn't look at him. He could only choke over his own tears, gripping onto the hands that held him. He buried his face into those white robes, staining them with blood.

“I got you.” 

He sobbed harder. His body shaking. No more tears were coming, only dry heaves sending aches through him. 

“You're safe.” 

His heart was breaking. 

“It's not your fault.”

He could never forgive himself.


End file.
